Flipped
by DarkGoddessKali
Summary: Two people can look at the same situation with a different views. This is a story of romance told through the eyes of an ex-space pirate and the man she loves. See how completely off their sides of the story can be. Rating for safety


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tenchi Muyo (because if I did Ryoko and Tenchi would already be together and there'd be no point to this story), also I do not own Flipped (the novel) it was written by Wendelin Van Draanen

**Summary**: This is a two person point of view story through the eyes of the ex-space-pirate Ryoko Hakubi and her true love Tenchi Masaki.  It's a story about emotion and how hiding emotions can only lead to pain.  If any of you have ever read the book flipped you know that this is the same story through two different perspectives. Of course this is a T/R I would never do it any other way so if you have a problem with that don't read it!  Please R&R, praise is good but I would love to here any criticism, ideas, suggestions, etc. on what I can do to make the story more enjoyable for my readers.  Thank you.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

[Telepathic link]

**Flipped**

**Chapter One: The Day They Met**

It was so cold, so dark, and so lonely down in the depths of the godforsaken cave.  I had been fighting the fear of being completely and utterly alone when a sound of laughter filled my ears.  I decided to see what was going on and using the little trick that I had picked up I sent myself outside my body and to the entrance of the cave.

            A beautiful young woman sat on a rock and watched as a young dark haired boy ran around chasing a flying insect.  Every so often he would give up and the bug would stop in front of him as though mocking him.  I couldn't help but laugh at the site as the small child continued to chase after the thing.  Soon it came towards me and wasn't sure what to do.  The bug went straight through me but the little boy stopped and looked up at me with warm brown eyes.

            "Hi," he said with a huge smile on his face.  "Who are you?"  I looked at him in confusion as thoughts surged through my head.  'How can he see me?' I looked up at the woman who had a puzzled face as well.

            "Son, who are you talking to?" she asked looking around to see if she could see anyone.  I nodded my head realizing that only this child, with his open imagination, could see me.  I smiled and bent down so that my eyes were even with his.

            "My names Ryoko, what's yours?" I purred out.  The boy's eyes glistened and I knew that he had heard me.  He put on a proud smile and lifted his head.

            "My name is Tenchi Masaki." He said proudly.  I laughed at this and he looked up at me in confusion.

            "Well Tenchi Masaki can you keep a secret?" I asked him looking around as though I didn't want to be heard.  He nodded his head with his eyes wide from excitement.  "I'm a ghost."

            "REALLY?!" He asked in amazement.  I laughed as he turned a little red in the cheeks from his outburst.

            "Tenchi?" His mother asked, now a little worried.

            I nodded my head and smiled at him, still shocked that he wasn't afraid.  "But remember you can't tell anyone."

            "I know Ryoko, I promise!" he said giving me the thumbs up to tell me he understood.

            "Alright, well you better go Tenchi; your mom's getting worried." I said patting him on the head.  "Come back and see me sometime."

            "Really?" He asked me happily.

            "Yea, sure."

            "Okay," He ran to his mother who picked him up and looked at him.

            "Who were you talking to Tenchi?"

            "Just a new friend." He said looking over his mother's shoulder at me.  He waved goodbye and I couldn't help but wave back a huge smile on my face.  Maybe I wasn't alone in the world after all.

****

**Flip**

            That stupid bug just wouldn't stay still long enough for me to catch him.  I gave up and he stopped right in front of me urging me to continue on.  I smiled and chased after the nasty little insect once more.  I saw a person in front of me and instantly froze.  No one ever came up to the shrine, and no one definitely came to this cave.  There was rumored to be a demon inside it yet I was always fascinated with it.

            I looked up at the woman's cat like eyes.  They were hypnotizing, almost as though they were drawing me into her.  I couldn't help but smile, she was the first woman other than my mother and grandmother that I had seen and she was way more beautiful than either.

            "Hi," I said smiling brightly.  "Who are you?" She looked at me like I was mental almost as though she didn't expect me to see her.  I turned and looked at my mother as she asked me who I was talking to with the same strange look on her face.  I became confused; couldn't my mom see this woman in front of me?

            "My names Ryoko, what's yours?" she asked me.  If I could see her AND hear her than I knew she had to be real and my mom was just joking.  I smiled and took the proud position I often saw my grandfather take when he met someone new.

            "My name is Tenchi Masaki," I said nodding my head proudly.  She started laughing, I wasn't really sure why though.  I looked up at her not really noticing that my mother was now becoming worried about my behavior.

            She stopped laughing and then looked around anxiously to see if anyone could hear what she was about to tell me.  "Tenchi Masaki, can you keep a secret?"  I was becoming more and more intrigued, not being able to form the words I nodded my head and awaited for what she would say.  "I'm a demon."

            I could feel the excitement still inside me.  "REALLY?" I screamed out at her.  It sounded so cool, the rumors were true, and what I had thought earlier had been correct.  She was the dreaded demon that everyone tried to avoid by not going near the cave.  I snapped out of my thought by the sound of my mother's voice calling me to see if everything was okay.  I could tell by the tone that she was really worried; maybe she thought I was mental but then again I was only a child when it happened.

            "Remember, you can't tell anyone." Ryoko told me.  I smiled and nodded giving her thumbs up signal.

            "I know Ryoko, I promise." Of course I never realized how hard keeping it a secret really would be.  She smiled at me and looked me straight in the eyes.

            "You better go Tenchi; your mom's getting worried."  She said patting me on the head.

            "Will I ever see you again?" I asked her with a soft frown upon my face.  She looked down at my sympathetically.

            "Tell you what; you can come visit me any day you like." She said giving me a wink.

            "Really?" I asked half excited half joyous.  I had a new friend, someone I could play with whenever I wanted.  I planned out how to come visit her everyday without my mom getting too worried.  She nodded and I ran towards my mother.

            She pulled me into her arms and looked at me with a puzzled expression.  "Who were you talking to Tenchi?"

            "My new friend," I said looking over my mother's shoulder to see Ryoko smiling at me.  I smiled back and waved.  I couldn't wait to come back and play with her.

            "Oh, and who might that be?" I heard my mother asked as we moved into the distance.

            "The demon Ryoko," oops I thought.  The words had just slipped out.  A frightened look spread across my brow as I thought about my promise.  I looked at my mom who was laughing.

            "Ryoko huh, well tell this Ryoko that I said hi." She continued to giggle as she set me down.  I looked up at her in confusion.

            "But I can't mommy; she's back at the cave."  My mother looked down at me with those eyes of hers, so kind and loving, she always made me feel safe.

            "Well then I tell you what, how about we come visit Ryoko tomorrow?"

            "REALLY?!" I asked in glee.  My eyes began to sparkle and I danced around after my mom gave me a reassuring nod.  I couldn't sleep that night, all I thought about was what I was going to do tomorrow when I saw Ryoko.

    A/N: Okay so there wasn't a big difference in the views of the two this first time but it'll keep getting different and different as the story continues trust me. I hope you enjoyed and I hope you continue to read.


End file.
